Novo Noctem
by silvi-hc
Summary: A rewrite of Ats earlier seasons…answer to a Frangel challenge where Fred is a part of the group a heck of a lot sooner then in canon, meaning that they get to Pylea a lot sooner then in the show…But there is more then that...


**Title: Novo Noctem**

**Author:** Silvi 

**Fandom: **Ats

**Category:** drama-angst-adventure-friendship-romance.

**Rating:** eventually Hard R but this first part G.

**Disclaimer:** all the characters you recognize belong to J. Whedon and comp.

**Warning:** None

**Spoilers:** I guess you cold say there are spoilers from "**_Somnambulist_**" and up...

**Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Cordelia = Friendship, Angel/Wesley = Friendship, Angel/Penn = Sire/Childe, Angel/Fred = Love, eventually. **Other Characters** = Gunn, Lorne, Kate...We´ll see when we get there...

**AN #1:** This story is an answer to a Frangel challenge that I read in one of the yahoo-groups [AngelandFred] that I'm member of. The challenge was to write an AU of "Reprise" where instead of seeking refuge in Darla to "chase away the cold" its Fred. There's more to the challenge then that but I won´t say anymore here...if you still want to know drop me a line in R&R and I´ll post it as a chap here........

**AN #2: **Also since this is a rewrite – sorta – of the earlier seasons I won't have Fred appearing until later chapters. This is the life of the A. I Gang which will have a pronounce A/F when she appears later in the story but until then you'll have to muck through the relationship between the three stooges aka Wes, Cordy and Angel.

**AN #3: **The story begins in Season I – Doyle has died, Wesley is slowly but surely making his way into A. I. Where in the canon does the first part take place? Before **_"Somnambulist"_**.

**AN #4:** I have some mayor surprises planed to happen in this story and there are at least three big plots here, but I won´t give it away....Also this chap has not been beta-ed.

* * *

**Summary: **A rewrite of Ats earlier seasons...answer to a Frangel challenge where Fred is a part of the group a heck of a lot sooner then in canon, meaning that they get to Pylea a lot sooner then in the show...

* * *

Part 1.

Opening a bleary eye Angel almost jerked away in surprise as a _very _closed up face in the shape of the brunette currently masquerading as his secretary where mare inches from his. Suddenly the overwhelming smells surrounding him finally registrated that there was _someone else in the room!_

Slowly, very deliberately he lifted his head and pulled back, the surprised look on Cordelia´s face, the widening of her eyes and the perfect o-shape of her lips, as she was caught scrutinizing her boss would have been funny if it weren't for the fact that he was feeling rather annoyed not to mention exposed. The fact that he was very much aware that beneath the sheets currently covering his body, he was as naked as the day he was born - the first time that is - made it for a very aquard situation.

Rising himself to his elbow, making sure that the sheets where very much pulled up he lifted an eyebrow at the crouched figure beside his bed.

With a jerk Cordelia striated her back almost making her fall flat on her ass as a weak surprised sound came from her.

Standing up striating her clothes and flinging off imaginary dust particles sturdily refusing to meet Angel's eyes she took a few steps back.

"Cordelia..."

She took a few gulps at his warning tone, slowly looking up she saw his nostril flare and she knew that he was sniffing her which _Eww, that is so unfair!_

She knew that he could smell her nervousness and mortification of being caught, _I knew I should have listen to Wesley, when he told me not to come down here._ Entranced she looked as the corner of his lips quirked in that smirk of his and rising her gaze she saw the amusement in those bottomless holes he likes to call eyes coupled with the annoyance he felt towards her. She knew she should say something but she seam to be for the first time in a long while tongue-tide.

"What's the matter Cordy, cat got your tongue?"

Narrowing her eyes she defensively crossed her arms before her. _Anyone under the delusion that Angel just for having a soul was all brood and and... well brood. That he didn't have that sadistic streak in him, who wouldn't enjoy seeing other people squirm, was...well delusional. I have you pegged mister._

Mentally chugging her finger at him Cordelia tried to bark back. For each failing attempt the smirk on Angel's face grew wider and Cordelia turned redder.

Rolling his eyes - _he rolled his eyes, he **rolled** his **eyes** at **me**! The nerve of the vamp, I wasn't doing anything wrong... _- Angel sat up letting the sheets pool around him, interesting following the flow of her blood as it travelled over her skin colouring it further as she finally realized that Angel wasn't wearing anything under it.

"Urm..." stuttering she began walking backwards towards the safety behind the double doors.

"Oh come off it Cordy." He said exasperated, "what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Hi Angel, sleep well, I bet you have I mean its closed to afternoon already and here you are, in bed, naked, not really something I'm eager to experience so I just let myself out and see you up stairs, alright?"

Oh god, it too soon for her up-e-ti voice. Groaning Angel flung himself down on the bed. Cordelia didn't waste time in scurrying out of the room but before she fully left his voice drifted over to her strangely muffled.  
Turning around curiously, which had been what had put her in this mess in the first place, she smiled amused at the prone form sprawled over the bed with his dark head buried into the pillow, at least that explains the sound. 

"Did you say something Angel? ´Cause, you know, I have work to do and things so I'll just be -"

"You work?" Angel shot his head up "really...you?"

"Hey, I do stuff around here!" she huffed undignified. His non-committal "hmm" annoyed her even more, _he's been learning to do that far too often lately me thinks, a habit he's picking up from Wesley?_

At his snapping fingers she brought her attention back to him.

"I said, for the third time, was there a reason for you to come down here?"

"Reason? Oh you mean _reason_. Well yeah, there was the small matter that you're sleeping the day away-"

"Cordy, vampire here, remember?"

"Pfft, excuses."

Turning around she left the room and just as she was turning the corner she flung over her shoulder, "oh yeah, I had a vision, sorta. See you upstairs."

"Wait Cordy, vision? What was it, when? Cordy!?"

Hurrying out of the bed clutching the sheet around his waist he skidded to the doorway watching her disappearing up the stairs her resonating "Upstairs!" drowning every other sound.

"That- that woman!"

Muttering, Angel turned around heading towards his bedroom kicking out at the wall yelping when he bruised his toe. Hoping to his bed holding his toe he sank down on the comfortable mattress.

Looking longely at it as he wanted to returned to sleep he knew that he was not going to see it for at least the rest of the day. He could practically feel the bound of responsibility snare around him and sighing he stood up to make himself presentable and begin today's work.

_But first of all a shower._ There was always time for that and perhaps that would chase the last vestige of sleepiness from him. Walking nude to the bathroom Angel turn the faucet on to hot and stepped in under the spray letting the water wake him up as it pored down his upturned head.

Choosing one of the many shower-gel and soap he began the cleaning ritual he'd been doing for decades. Once he was cleaned and awake he turned of the cooling water and grabbing a towel began towelling himself dry.

Strolling out and into his bedroom furiously scrubbing his hair dry a squeal erupted from the doorway. Swivelling around Angel blurted out "Mon Dieu!"

"Oh God! I'm scared, I'm scared for life!" clasping a hand firmly over her eyes Cordelia swivelled around on her heal presenting Angel her back.

"Cordy, what the heck are you trying to do, give me a heart attacks!"

"Give you a what? Your dead Angel, your heart doesn't even beat!"

"Could have fooled me," Angel muttered under his breath.

Ignoring him she continued "and what about me? Huh I could have lived the rest of my life without witnessing that that-"

"Cordelia, I would advice to think very carefully of what you're going to say" glaring at her balefully Angel wrapped the towel firmly around his waist.

"Uh yeah, anyway I just wanted to tell you that Wesley found something that could interest you, or so he said and to hurry the heck up, by the way that was me." Refusing to let her gaze travel further down then Angel's chin Cordelia gathered the last shred of her dignity and left, letting Angel stand there alone, naked apart from the towel he held like it was his life line.

Pocking her head in through the doorway she lifted an eyebrow, "By the way was that French?"

When Angel scooped down and grabbed a pillow to chuck at her she yelped and disappeared out, her chuckles worming there way into his hearing.

As soon as her steps receded the tension Angel had been feeling bleed out of his form and he slumped down onto the bed dropping the pillow onto the floor and began rubbing his face.

He felt the distinct urge to scream his head off crawling at the back of his throat but firmly ignored it and flung his body back down onto the bed whishing he could crawl into it again and begin this day anew.

But alas the universe held no pity for him and after a few minutes Angel stood up and going through his collection of clothes finally settled for a soft cotton pants that would hang loosely on his frame and most importantly they would be comfortable.

Pulling on a silk boxer the colour of emerald green he stepped into the pants and choosing one of the belt hanging on the door to the closet with a simple silver buckle he thread them through the hoops of the pants.

Looking over his assortment of shirts and pullover he decided to go with a black tank top and a dark-blue pullover. Taking it over laying it out on the bed Angel sat down and began pulling his socks on before sinking his feet into the new Italian shoes he bought the other day made out of real leather.

_Oh how he loved good footwear._ Pulling on the tank top it took but moments before he was dressed and ready to face the day, or rather Cordelia...

Taking the damp towel he returned it to the bathroom and hung it up so it could dry and began making the bed returning the pillow on the floor to its rightful place at the head of the bed together with the others.

When the room was as tidy as Angel preferred it he left and walked up to the upper levels that contained the offices forgoing for once the elevator.

I wonder what Wesley found... 

End of part one.

* * *

**AN:** Keep in mind that this is an AU so there is bound to be some OOC, I´ll try to keep them as true to Canon that I can but...anyway hope you´ll like what I got so far and please review...This is for all of you that have R&R my other stories and to the person that actually put the challange in the first place and to those future R&R-er... 


End file.
